At present, even austere vehicles have signaling and lighting systems, such as high and low beams; parking, backup and flashing red lights; amber or yellow left and right turn signals manual and automatic door, dome, dashboard, interior, trunk and hood lights; as well as lighters, etc. Some automobiles also come equipped with search lights and light towers, light and sound systems, fog lights, etc.
Presently, vehicles do not include easily visible and detectable signaling systems for special incidents, accidents, emergencies, etc., producing countless automotive accidents involving partial or total loss of vehicles, partial or total injury to persons and, on many occasions, death, much to the dismay of the laws and economy of any country.